emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7118 (27th February 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Chrissie keeps Lachlan off school when he complains of feeling sick. Sam and Rachel break the news to Samson and Archie that they are together again. Val feels under the weather and gives Eric a list of jobs to carry out at the B&B before the judges arrive. Rodney informs Nicola he's leaving for Spain tomorrow to go on a tour of Europe with an old friend. Eric carries out the jobs around The Grange himself rather than spending money on calling someone in. He unknowingly cracks a water pipe in the process. Tracy comes up with a plan to get Sam back and asks Val to sack her. The police arrive at Home Farm and arrest Lachlan for sexual assault to Chrissie and Lawrence's horror. Lachlan tells them that Alicia has been his girlfriend for weeks. David realises that Lachlan was likely responsible for the car breaking down yesterday while Alicia prepares herself to tell Jacob. Val sacks Tracy from the B&B. Megan struggles to adjust as Jai prepares to spend time with Archie but promises him she'll make it work. David breaks the news to Val and Eric about Lachlan's assault on Alicia and asks them to keep it quiet. Nicola prepares a celebration for Jimmy's 50th birthday tomorrow. David overhears that Lachlan has been arrested. Lachlan is interviewed at the police station. He tells them that Alicia wanted him to touch her. Val, Eric and Finn get a soaking as water bursts through the ceiling above them at the B&B. Tracy arrives at Wishing Well and tells Sam that she's lost her job. She pushes him into allowing her to stay to Rachel's disbelief. Lachlan tells Chrissie he doesn't understand why Alicia is lying. Chrissie is disgusted with Alicia. Cast Regular cast *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh Guest cast *DC Bright - Dystin Johnson *DC Norton - Phil Mealey Locations *Main Street *The Grange - Lounge, office and bedroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Unknown police station - Interview room Notes *Last appearance of Rodney Blackstock until 9th July 2015. *The child actor portraying Archie Breckle appears uncredited. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Lachlan leaves Chrissie sickened by his comments; Rodney encourages Nicola to do something special for Jimmy's 50th birthday; and at the B&B, Val rushes to get everything fixed before the awards. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,950,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes